


april fools

by twitchy_hands



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchy_hands/pseuds/twitchy_hands
Summary: Luther is convinced that his siblings are going to pull a prank on him.





	april fools

It started with clocks.

Luther had been walking around for several minutes straight and despite their late father obsession with everything being precisely on time, to the second, he couldn't find a single clock in the house.

He walked into the kitchen to find Grace- no, Mom- cooking breakfast. He gave her a soft smile, after all this time he still sometimes slipped back into his old mentality. He doesn't believe he should be blamed however, after all, it had only been a few months in real time for them. 

Five's plan to go back and change the past to appear back in the better future seemed to be working just fine. They'd only been back in 2019 for about two weeks and Luther sometimes forgot how he was now expected to act, not expectations from his brothers and sisters but rather the public, the new friends he had apparently made over the years in this fixed timeline.

It was a lot to get used to but they all took it like champs.

"Hey, Mom? What's the time?" 

She smiled, and these days it was looking more organic. More impulsive and real. 

"Diego has asked that no one knows until tomorrow." She replied in her sickly sweet voice. 

Okay, now Luther knows he isn't going crazy. The lack of clocks is no longer an odd occurrence but a part of one of Diego's schemes. Luther squints his eyes.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid I didn't ask dear, boys will be boys!"

Luther pointedly noticed the lack of calendar over the microwave as he walked out. Clearly, Mom was not going to be any help.

But why had Diego removed the calendars and clocks? Luther quickly thought back to the day it was yesterday, March 31st his mind provided, remembering how he had signed the date on yet another lawyers paperwork regarding their father's death.

April 1st. Now he understood. 

\---

It was freezing in the house and Luther was suspicious, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Diego and he hoped it stayed that way. There was no way in hell he was going to let himself get embarrassed in a weird April fools prank.

Also, someone has definitely played with the thermostat.

So far all Luther had on clues was that Diego clearly didn't want him to know what time it was, which meant he had a specific time to strike. Luther intended to be out of the house and away from where Diego expected all day. So naturally, he went to see Allison.

He sees something he never thought he would. 

Five, sitting on Allison's bed, scribbling in one of their many notebooks while she brushed her hair and talked about what seemed to be anything and everything. She jumped topics faster than he could keep up with but Five just nodded and added an occasional word in to help the almost one-sided conversation along while also never pausing from writing whatever it was they put in those books of theirs. 

Probably the same thing that was scrawled across their bedroom wall and the kitchen table, but Luther had been informed that we don't bring that up.

What was even odder, however, was that Allison was clearly dressed for cold weather with a big fluffy movie starlet coat to top it off, yet Five was in their same little schoolboy shorts and knee socks - this time foregoing the blazer and sweater, a thin button down hanging off them with a loosened tie.

Allison was not the weird one here. Luther rubbed his hands against his arms and huffed out a breath that wasn't unnoticed.

Five merely gave him an unimpressed glace before returning to their notebook.

Fine. Five was still one of the siblings he hadn't had time to really connect with but there was no need to be rude. He tuned Allison back in.

"-Was thinking shopping, then lunch, or maybe we come back here for lunch? I know Vanya wants to have you for dinner, oh and Klaus-"

Luther had expected Five to pull their usual i-would-rather-stab-a-fork-into-my-hand-than-hang-out-with-Klaus but instead, they just looked... Tired. They bit the end of their pencil while they nodded in Allison's direction, squishing the eraser on the end with their teeth before returning to scribbling. They didn't make eye contact. 

Now Luther knew something was going on. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh! Luther, I was just about to come to find you. Did you want to come shopping with me and Five? I could use someone to carry my bags." She smiled that smile Luther knew meant she wasn't asking, she knew that he'd say yes no matter what.

He really would have. As boring as it sounds he genuinely enjoyed carrying Allison's bags, watching her try on new outfits she didn't need, listening to her gossip about people he didn't know. 

He looked cautiously at Five, who in turn gave him a smile that was far too full of teeth for Luther's liking. 

"No, thank you. I have plans. Did you touch the thermostat?" He ignored Allison's shocked face and waited for her response.

She blinked in surprise, "Five thought it was too hot in here." 

He exited the room without another word. Of course, they were in on it. Diego and Five had become much closer over the months and they all knew that all Five had to do was smile with their small childlike face and Allison did whatever they wanted.

\---

Ultimately? Luther had nowhere to go. 

Sure he apparently had a lot more friends, ranging from casual acquaintances to people he had met as a child and stayed close with according to the nice little bio under each of them in his small pocket phonebook. He should be grateful really, he was the only one of them that had anything like this. Vanya was probably the most surprised when a woman none of them had met before walked up and kissed Vanya without warning and then called Vanya her girlfriend.

Yet he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of simply ringing up any of these people and just spending the day with them. Strangers who knew his deepest secrets and close friends who he'd never met.

Speaking of Vanya, there was no way whatever the others were planning had gotten to her. He's slightly guilty about the fact that she still seems scared of him on occasion. Not really i-think-your-going-to-choke-me-again scared but more if-you-tell-a-joke-im-too-frightened-to-not-pretend-to-laugh. Arguably she should be the person he spends the most time with, as the person he had wronged the most and thus the person he needed to extend a hand to more than the others.

That's how he appeared at Vanya's doorstep, time unknown.

\---

“I’m sorry.” She said, for what felt like the seventh time since he stepped in the door. 

He huffed an awkward laugh, “It’s fine, really.” He said, trying his best to send her a reassuring smile as she made tea. He glanced at the large stack of sandwiches piled up on the counter, there was still bread and half-empty jars of peanut butter scattered around. 

“Shit.” She whispered to herself as she stepped on a sticky marshmallow that had fallen to her kitchen floor. She lifted her foot up and down, feeling it squelch between her sock and the linoleum. 

“So,” He began, “Sandwiches?” 

“Five.” She said as if that cleared up everything.

When she finally sat back down with two fresh cups of honey tea he nodded in thanks and asked her to elaborate.

“Well,” She waved her arms around in the way she did when she was trying to think of the words to say what she wanted. Luther waited patiently. “They like- Yeah, you know that they- The sandwiches so I just thought, you know, because it’s- Well. You know.” 

Luther had never been so lost.

“I’m making dinner as well but- Five is- I thought he’d like it if i- if he could just come back here and he wouldn’t have to worry about-” She paused. “Are you going back home? Could you take some of these with you?” 

He sighed. She looked at him so puppy-eyed he couldn't say no, and maybe it was time he started doing some things for her. Even if this was technically for Five, who Luther was still very suspicious of. 

“I’ll see you at your concert.” He says kindly, he can at least remember that one thing, the only thing that has ever made Vanya happy.

She beams, “Thanks, kind of nervous but-” She stops herself before her brow furrows, “I think it’ll be good.” She says with fake confidence. 

Luther gives her a small smile, a ‘we’ll all be there’ smile. They have a small moment of calm as Luther steps over the threshold of her doorway. 

“Oh!” She calls, “Can you not say anything to Five?”

“Is he not coming?” Luther asks, a small feeling of anger almost bubbling up.

She shakes her head, “No, they are of course! We’re just trying to keep their mind off of it, y’know?” 

Luther did not know. He didn’t question it.

\---

Luther’s plan of staying out for the entire day is starting to sound tiring to even him. He was only out for maybe an hour and already he’s glad Vanya gave him an excuse to come back home despite the potential threat of pranks. Besides, Vanya not wanting her concert to be mentioned was...Odd. To say the least.

They could be planning something at Vanya’s concert. He set the sandwiches on the kitchen counter, rubbing his face with his hands roughly. Vanya would never go along with it though, so if that’s what was happening, she wasn’t in on it. Surely they all knew how important this was to Vanya? They wouldn’t dare ruin for- What? An April fools prank? 

A small voice in the back of Luther’s head says they wouldn’t. Mainly because he wouldn't and, well, even he can admit that most of his siblings were better siblings than he had ever been. 

But, he remembers them all casually mentioning it. For the past few days, it's been ‘Vanya’s concert’ this and ‘Vanya’s concert’ that yet none of the things that followed were specifically about Vanya’s concert. Rather, it all just happened on that day, on April fools. 

It must be some sort of code, they didn’t want to say April fools aloud so they used something natural to bring up that wouldn’t raise alarms. Whatever was going on may not even have anything to do with Vanya’s concert, it was just unlucky enough to be on the same day. Luther sighed a breath of relief as he finally came to the conclusion that no, none of his siblings would even dream of ruining one of the most important things in the world to Vanya. 

“Luther!” Klaus shouted as he entered the kitchen and making Luther flinch at the sharp sound. “Well, aren’t you just a lucky little fuck. We were about to make cookies!” Luther glances behind Klaus to see Ben and Five, who both looked resigned to their fate.

“Are you sure you should be allowed to touch the oven?” Luther asked.

“I’m pretty sure that’s what I’m for,” Ben replied quietly. Ever since they arrived back in the future and found Ben standing before them in a healthy 30-year-old man’s body the guy had been much quieter like he didn’t exactly know how to take up space anymore. 

Five was still annoyed that his soul was somehow permanently trapped in that of a 13-year-old. Apparently, Reginald was right, time travel did end up screwing Five over in the end. After extensive tests, it was concluded that everyone was perfectly fine, except Five - who had traveled through time and space just one too many times.

Luther’s pretty sure there are hundreds of people out there who would kill for a body that was physically unable to age. It’s another thing that nobody is allowed to mention, of course.

He watches awkwardly from the dining room table as Five pulls himself up onto the countertop with a neutral face. Klaus mutters something about eggs or maybe sprinkles, yet he grabs one of the many jars of peanut butter out of Five’s personal cupboard. Surprisingly, Five lets him. 

They kick their legs back and forth in a way that Luther thought looked almost childish - not that he could put the words childish and Five in the same sentence without being guaranteed a quick death. They began picking over the bag that Luther had left on the counter and Luther piped up quickly, “From Vanya.”

They locked eyes for a second before Five nodded and opened the bag fully, a satisfied smile filling their face as the pulled two sandwiches out of the bag. Luther doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone eat the exact same thing, several times, every single day like he’s seen Five eat those god awful sandwiches. 

“So,” Luther began in a low voice. “You’ve been with Klaus all day and you haven’t gone on a rampage yet?”

Five raised an eyebrow, “I know, hard to think I’m more than a bloodthirsty serial killer.”

“Okay, I deserved that. Still.” 

“Ben made it easier, but believe it or not, I do enjoy spending time with my siblings.”

Luther looked at them, disbelieving.

“Fine, you got me. Klaus has been...Something, but even I can admit it’s nice to have distractions. Allison had plans after lunch and Vanya wanted most of the day to rehearse.”

“Right for the-” Don’t mention the concert. “She- Yeah. Rehearses sometimes.”

Five gave him a crooked smile. “I’m not going to combust if you talk about what day it is, Luther. I appreciate what you’re all doing, but I’m fine. Really.”

“Right.” Luther nods, “What exactly is it that we’re doing?” 

“Making cookies!” Klaus interrupted, giving Luther a meaningful look.

“Klaus,” Ben said, scooping the strange batter up. “I think you put onions in this.”

“Maybe Five likes onions!”

“I don’t.” 

“He doesn’t”

“I know, Luther, I heard.” Klaus glared. “I thought we were making peanut butter and chocolate cookies?” 

Ben simply shrugged.

Five shook his head, “You all know that I am going to Vanya’s concert right? It’s not out of sight out of mind like Diego seems to think.” They point to the empty space above the microwave, “I know what the date is, whether there's a piece of paper telling me or not.”

Klaus flinched, “We just wanted to-” 

“I know, and I appreciate it.” Five jumped down off the counter. “But you can stop now.”

Ben looked like he wanted to say something, but when Five looked in his direction he shut his mouth.

“You’re all worried, I understand. I admit, it isn't a great day for me, but the apocalypse is over and I have to get used to it. April first is going to just be another day to me and I can't shut down because of something that hasn't even happened in this timeline.”

“It still happened,” Ben said softly.

Klaus looked at the ground, “Knew we couldn’t get one over you old man.” He chuckled, “You still want cookies?”

“Yes, Klaus, I still want cookies.”

“Oh, no,” Ben interrupted, “These cookies are not going near anyone's mouth.”

“Wait,” Luther said. “You mean… You guys have been acting weird all day because of Five?” 

“We vowed to not leave them alone today!” 

Five scoffed, “Only because I let you, Klaus, if I wanted to I could disappear like that.” 

“Ah,” Ben began with a smirk. “But you wouldn’t.”

“So...You mean there isn’t a big April fools prank that you’re all in on and are waiting for the perfect moment to strike?”

“Oh, Luther.” Five said mockingly, “Of course you would think this is all about you.”

The apocalypse was not coming, the apocalypse was not here, the apocalypse was over before it began. Five let himself smile as Ben and Klaus burst into laughter at a grumpy Luther’s expense. One day Five would believe their own mantra, but for now, their family was happy to do dumb things like hiding clocks and almost breaking the temperature gauge if they thought it would make Five even slightly happy. 

Five appreciates them all immensely. Even Luther.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour happy tua apocalypse day


End file.
